Majestic Fox Tales
by Daydreamer B.A
Summary: Stories (one shots/drabbles) of the two Foxes in the fazgang and their relationship almost nobody understands. [Some romance, especially fluff!] Requests are open! Suggest a prompt for this pairing in a review or PM. R&R! [Unknown Hiatus]
1. Majestic Valentines

**(A/N): Hey guys! B.A. here, and I'm here with more Five Nights at Freddy's! This is however just based on one-shots and not full on multi chaptered stories. First though! :)**

**Mostly centric for the Moxy/Fangle pairing, please no hate here.**

**This is an idea I came up with to start the request chain.**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Majestic Valentine's**.

* * *

"Oh come on...you have to!"

"I said no!"

"A promise is a promise, Foxy," Bonnie tried to reason. Today was going to be a unique day for Mangle, and Foxy had to be the one to get her a gift.

There were specific rules to this secret Santa thing, and unlike the original rules, this time the givers were allowed to give on different days to the person they wanted to give to. In this case, Foxy had to give to Mangle, whom he was feeling...well... apprehensive about. It was supposed to be for a friend's good occasion.

"I ain't ever playin' one o' these blasted games again," he sneered, finally giving into Bonnie's persisting. Why would Bonnie choose Mangle for him anyway?! He felt nervous just on her appearance...

"Oh...and be sure to not let anyone else know about your gift, no matter how tempting it may be. And I'm not stupid, I know you have mixed feelings about her right now, but... she should get something to cheer her day, maybe even yours," Bonnie said, trying to put positive here. However, it majorly failed, and Foxy refused to give a different expression. He quietly yet angrily left the room, thinking on about this stupid decision.

Freddy and Chica sat patiently on the couch watching TV in the room next door. They just saw Foxy leave the room, and his actions were questioning. "Ya think he'll get a good one?" Freddy snickered to Bonnie.

Bonnie let out a sigh, "I hope so..."

For the annoyed Pirate Fox, the drive to a store didn't take too long. Only a few red lights to darken his mood, along with not knowing what to get for Mangle. What could he get? It had to be something happy, but not too cheesy. He gave a short turn into a clean parking lot, and got out the car, heading over to the shops he had to choose.

He found himself in front of a gift shop. He was clueless on what to get. He first had in mind a strawberry shake or something from a restaurant, but he knew Bonnie would comment on it being too cheesy. He thought to go against it anyway, but their persisting comments were just so...annoying.

Foxy took a stride in, and took a good look of the place. It had good design , and looked comfortable. There were scented candles, toys, candy, and other things. The shopkeeper gave a wave, and asked if Foxy needed help with anything, but Foxy just said no, and went on looking.

The red fox went over to the flowers and 'Happy' card section. He skipped over the cards and headed straight for the flowers. Of course they all had tags and sayings on them. Foxy took one more look at the kinds the shop cherished, and started thinking this was too...romantic. Besides, how old were these flowers? Were they gonna die in less than two weeks?

He was about to give up his quest, and hunt for food instead. Mangle liked food, right? Especially when she was having a bad day. Meh...he didn't know nor really care, and continued on until...something else interesting caught his good golden eye.

Foxy stopped himself from leaving and looked next to the flower section. There...Foxy saw...a big, fluffy, white cuddle panda. Along with its black and white soft fur, there was a red bow around its neck along with a flower, tag, and another happy saying to go with it. _The saying shouldn't be too romantic_, he thought, not even bothering to look. Maybe he could get it.

Through his wallet he had $35. The bear was $16. Foxy took note that panda was the last and only panda in the entire gift shop with a discount sign right below it. Cheapest, biggest one at least. It was then Foxy made his mind. He was going to get Mangle that panda. He knew she loved pandas, and he also knew about her little secret of still sleeping with stuffed animals. This would definitely make her bad day.

He picked up Mcfluffles bear, and put him on the counter in front of the salesman. The salesman smiled at the gift, took Foxy's money, and happily gave him the panda. Foxy only nodded, left the shop, and started heading to his car. On his way, he took out his phone and started to text Mangle. Might as well warn her he's coming.

**Get ready. I've got something coming for ya,** he sent.

Moments later, when he was on the main street, his phone rang. He checked**: Foxy, this better not be a joke. If it is, I wouldn't think twice to shove it up your ass.** He grunted softly, typical Mangle. No wonder she was really in the need of a gift. She really was having a bad day.

When Foxy stopped at a red light, he texted back: **It's not. Would ya shut up and see what it is first? It won't hurt ya, I promise.** With that being said (or texted) he continued his drive back to the house, and got no more messages after that. He was glad she got the point, and wouldn't hear anymore complaining. He was sure not to hear anymore after this. She was going to love this panda.

Foxy pulled into the driveway, got out the car, and started to the house, panda on his hip. He almost started feeling apprehensive all over again as he unlocked the front door with his key. Why was he feeling so mixed over Mangle? She was just Mangle, not Darth Vader. He continued questioning himself when he got inside, and saw his friends in the same position before he left, only Bonnie was carrying a tub of popcorn, and Chica was standing by the side of the couch holding a box of pizza. _Gollee aren't t'ey slugs_... He thought.

"Hey look, Foxy's back," Freddy said, dead panning. His blue eyes scanned over the gift in Foxy's hands, and almost took immediate interest with Chica and Bonnie. Bonnie gave Foxy an approved smile. He really made him proud today.

Chica tilted her head, "Is that for...?"

"No, its not for ya, lass. It's for Mangle," he corrected before he could hear the whole question. He already knew what she was thinking.

"Oh," was all she responded with. The reason why she asked in particular was because she'd get gifts from Foxy for the secret gift thing whenever it happened, than him giving to anyone else. She was even more surprised he actually got Mangle a gift after...a certain event. She sighed.

Freddy rose his brows, "Is the person you got the gift for your new girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Fazzy," Foxy remarked as he started up the stairs. He could only hear Freddy and Bonnie chuckle before they got on with their conversation, which was now about...him. And Mangle. He didn't hear Chica talk with them about it, though. Maybe she was just giving out pizza.

Foxy trudged on to Mangle's room, and stopped right outside her door. He banged some loud knocks, "Open up, lassie!" He sarcastically bellowed.

There were only a few shuffling moments before the door opened to a soft, small vixen with courageous lime eyes. She stared up at Foxy with a curious look, then stepped by to let him in. She never saw what was behind the suspenseful fox's back as he entered the room and plopped beside her. Nonetheless, she sighed, ready to get this over with.

"Alright, what is it with-" her annoyed soft voice started before she stopped mid sentence. There on Foxy's lap offered out to her was Mr. Mcfluffles panda. His fluffy paws stuck out, offering a petite welcome. Foxy rose a brow, curious on what her reaction would be. In the end of all this, he hoped she liked it. He averted his attention to her red patterned covers, hoping that would help his unease.

Mangle held her pose for a few more seconds before she did something the pirate fox didn't expect. Her lime green eyes lit up before she sputtered in an excited voice, "Y-you got this for me-?"

Foxy stared at her for a few seconds, then slowly nodded, "Erm... Yea." He was surprised his gift made her switch from gloomy little sally to excitable fantasy in only a few seconds. It wasn't expected...but expected. He knew she'd like it, just not in this manner.

The white excitable vixen shined more of her bright smile before taking her excitement down a notch, "...why would you get this for me? Did you really...?"

"Yea, Yea I thought about ya durin' tha day and had not much else ta do. T'was also a suggestion for an apology. So...read it, and keep it," Foxy offered as he stretched. He was glad it was over, but there was still unease in his stomach because of her appearance. He didn't know why, the mixed feelings should've been gone by now...why was he feeling this way near her?

Mangle looked away from Foxy and down at the card he told her to read curiously. After she was finished reading it, a perplexed confused look crossed her features. It was as if she were saying, "Really Foxy?" Foxy, confused on her change, shrugged. He didn't exactly see what was on the card before he bought it. Was it something offensive? Oops... small mistake.

He was about to look over, but Mangle suddenly changed back to her cheery state. "Okay," she clarified and grabbed Foxy's arm, surprising him. What was she doing? Was she gonna punch him? Oh no...he was about to retaliate and threaten her not to, but Mangle's action already gave way...

The mischievous vixen leaned in, and gave Foxy a smooth, deep, loving kiss.

Now, there was the assumption nothing Foxy knew would make him blush the slightest, but this...this took that assumption all away. Mangle pulled away, and started laughing at Foxy's astounded expression. Right now, the fox was blushing madly, the color darker than his own fur. That nervousness that was previously residing in his belly flurred away, and was replaced with a...some kind of fluttery feeling the fox couldn't understand.

Things were silent between the two before Freddy. Faggot. Fazbear decided to poke his head in the room, mischievous smile and all. The foxes jumped, surprised at his appearance. "I know everything!" He exclaimed before pulling out his phone and rushing downstairs shouting at Bonnie something about Instagram and twitter. Silence...

Mangle immediately jumped up, "What!?" Before giving active pursuit. She knew this would get out to Toy Chica and her other friends, and she was definitely gonna get teased for it, much to her embarrassment. She left Foxy and her new gift alone in her room, leaving Foxy alone to think to himself.

Foxy the Piratefox sat there, still puzzled about what just happened. _What...just...happened_? He thought as he reached up to his face. He knew exactly what just happened. Mangle, the happy vixen, just gave him a kiss. That kiss aroused a feeling inside of him he never felt with anybody before, along with the constant thrumming of his heartbeat. It made him feel warm...warm enough to get rid of the butterflies in his stomach and replace it with a cuddly feeling. Foxy had to rethink himself. Did he...did he possibly like it-?

He almost shivered at that thought, even though it was true. Foxy _did_ like it, giving him that one warm feeling and all. Why would he think something like this? Why would Mangle do something like this?! Foxy gave a tired sigh, and picked up the note that was sent with the bear, wondering about the change in Mangle earlier, and what possibly caused him to have this good feeling. On the note, he read:

**Kiss me**.

* * *

**(A/N): B.A. here! Thanks for reading all the way through, hoped ya liked it. I made this cause of a request (not publicly) and also cause I really like this pairing. Its my favorite out of all the FNaF ships. *Flutters eyes* Don't you like it too, Springtrap? :)**

**Sprintrap: *Stares, slowly shaking head at B.A.'s actions***

**Oh well. Even if he doesn't, he always sticks with me when I write my FNaF stories, or anything FNaF in particular, so he must like something! Maybe its the readers. **

**Sprintrap: No.**

**Ah well. We can never know what goes through Springtrap's violent yet peaceful mind. Please do review! Please also review what else you want to happen with this pairing, and I'll see what I can do with it! *Waves* Say bye Sprintrap!**

**Sprintrap: *Waves begrudgingly, as if he had a sudden grudge* -_-**

**Requests are open! :3**


	2. Majestic Horror Movie

**(A/N): Wooo...damn I took long.**

**Springtrap: *Its been so long cue music***

***Frowns* b-but...I updated a few weeks ago, at least it wasn't a month like my others!**

**Springtrap: *Shakes head in disapproval***

**Toy Bonnie's nickname: Blue**

**Golden Freddy: Goldie**

**Uh...I know some horror movies, but I wanted it to be your choice. So you choose whatever movie you thought was the scariest to you in the horror genre, and insert it into this oneshot. I also did this because if I chose one horror movie I knew, you might not think it'd be scary, and so on.**

**Anyway, this request was requested by wolflover. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Majestic Horror Movie.**

* * *

It was one of those days the fazgang would do another get together. It consisted of them watching a cool movie, particularly horror. Nobody told the foxes of the group what they would be watching, but the two fox companions happily complied anyway. Besides, they liked surprises, Mangle and Foxy.

It was _supposed_ to be a good get together, the originals and toys. However...the outcome of trying to have a good time has changed... Rather dramatically.

"Let us out! Ditchers!" Foxy shouted as he pounded on the door once more.

Indeed...the fazgang wasn't kidding when they were planning the "surprise".

Mangle sat quietly on the sofa across the room, watching Foxy trying to get the door open. The cursing Piratefox was met with the same result: Failure. Sadly, the two foxes were locked in from the outside, and it was only them alone for the night it seemed. The rest of the fazgang now lingered around the pizzeria, happy their surprise worked on the two foxes. It only happened because the two fox companions played a prank on them all some time ago, it was only polite of them to return the favor. ~

The room they were in was an average family movie room. There was a big couch near the center of the room but against the wall. The big deluxe TV sat far across. It was a bit dim, but usual for a movie room. This room was of course located away from the main part of the Pizzeria (where the anthropomorphic furries performed) and instead where most of their personal rooms resided.

Outside of the room, the two could hear Blue's snickering of the misfit. The azure rabbit took his place outside the door, laughing as the plan him and all the others planned for the two foxes took place. _Pitiful...just pitiful! _he thought.

This only made Foxy more gloomy for falling for the false prank, and after a while he stopped banging on the door, giving up in the long run. He sighed and walked slowly over to Mangle and the movie box, sitting down next to her on the couch. She smiled triumphantly, happy he wasn't acting like a toddler throwing a fit anymore. Softly, she gave him a pat on the cheek. Foxy didn't seem to mind, and continued staring off into the distance, an upset look in his eye.

"What do we have here..." Mangle whispered to herself as she shuffled some more through the box. She knew a good movie had to be in here somewhere. She saw some of them herself, and thought Foxy would probably enjoy one of them. However, with the grudging personality he has shown here, she wasn't sure if any movie could make up any profit.

Then, something in the brown box caught Mangle's eye, and her white paw stopped scraping around the clutter. It _was _a movie she found, though, not exactly one of the movies she remembered putting in there some time ago. Suspiciously, the vixen picked it up and brought it close to her face. It had a dark cover, she observed, and a chilling summary. Maybe it was one of the new movies the gang was planning on watching...?

"What's [Horror movie name inserted here]?!" She shouted over to Blue through the door and held it up. Foxy continued staring at the TV, uninterested.

Blue's feet stopped walking after hearing Mangle's questioning shout, "Uh... D-don't watch that! We were supposed to watch it together! You'll spoil...I-I mean who cares-? It's a stupid movie. Watching it will prove you guys are losers," He responded back to her with a change of attitude, hoping that'd make her drop it. He had a frantic eye.

That movie Mangle shouted was actually Goldie's movie, and Blue himself was supposed to be responsible for it. Even worse, the rabbit didn't have the key to burst in and take it from them, as Goldie had that as well, and was out on a trip with Springtrap and Mari. Goldie wouldn't be too happy to know they watched it before him, especially Foxy, who was known to spoil things before others got to it.

On the couch, Foxy perked an ear in interest, and turned to look over to Mangle, who looked back still confused. He stretched his legs, suddenly letting on an interest in his eye, "Say...what ya got there, Mangs?"

"Uh...some horror movie Blue told us not to watch." Hmph. Just as he thought.

Foxy took it from her, walked over to the TV, and immediately put it in the black DVR. He then dusted his paws as if he did a spectacular establishment. Mangle however was the opposite. The vixen started feeling a bit queasy, as she wasn't a fan of horror movies much. They had after effects on her, and she had a good history of it. It looked like this one would also get her good.

"Uh.. Foxy? Didn't you hear what Blue said?" She peeped, hoping it'd waver his decision.

Foxy narrowed his golden eyes as he looked back over to her, "Nonsense was all I heard. Those garfy slugs'll think twice b'fore they decide to lock us again." He got up, went over to a near by living room basket, pulled up two blankets, and walked back over to his best female companion, ignoring her suspicion. "Get comfortable 'nd be sure ta remember detail to tell the others," he added, and threw a purple blanket on her.

Mangle deliberately caught it, still not liking the decision. She stared back up at Foxy with slight disappointment in her green eyes, "It's just..."

"Ya chicken?" He asked with a slight smirk and plopped comfortably next to her.

"No!" She retorted rather quickly, and looked away from his persistent gaze. "You do know you're insulting Chica by saying that too, right?"

"Chica ain't here. She was "too chicken"," he joked some more. Mangle just rolled her eyes, not caring at this point, and pressed play to the movie to not deal with anymore of the pirate fox.

As the usual, at the start there were the movie previews and trailers of other movies and games. Zombies danced through the screen, then movies about apocalypse, Disney, and such. Over the course playing, Mangle took this as the time to calm her anxiety. She didn't want to chew on her nails, as they were painted and she didn't want to taste the polish, so she did it the easier way and grabbed the near by popcorn, and started eating.

Consequently for her, it didn't go unnoticed, as Foxy was a fan of popcorn and was surprised even he didn't start eating it first. He wasn't so suspicious though, as this was just Mangle next to him, and she wouldn't think of getting him upset. At least not right now. "Did ya eat lunch...?" He asked as she continued to nervously eat the popcorn.

"No," she lied to get him off her shoulders.

"Ya eat like the starvin' pups I see a board tha Russian sea docks..." He murmured in persist, but didn't bother to continue. The movie trailers stopped playing anyway, and now, it was time for the real movie to start. He smiled, happy to go along with the scary movie in far contrast to his female companion, and waited for the spoils to start.

For the first ten minutes of the movie, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, much to Mangle's relief. She set the popcorn down and her nerves went down with it. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. It actually had a good intro, and she could now see why Blue told them not to watch it without the rest of the gang. Foxy continued watching in the same peeked interest of Mangle.

It wasn't until the movie reached the 15 minute mark the summary of the movie started to live up to its chilling reputation. There was a sudden jumpscare the two weren't expecting, but it was only Mangle who showed obvious surprise. Reluctantly she cleared her throat, and started making her way to the "kitchen" of the movie room.

She sighed, "I'm uh...gonna go get more popcorn..." To her relief, her best male companion just shrugged and got on to watching the movie. Her feet ushered out the room as she made it over to the counter cabinet, and picked out a big bowl.

"Why do I always choose to hang out with this pirate doosh..." She murmured to herself. She already knew the answer though; she just liked hanging out with Foxy just as much as he enjoyed hanging out with her. It was almost natural for the two to at least talk to each other about their lives during the week.

When the kettle corn stopped popping in the microwave, Mangle took it out, opened up the hot bag that rose with steam, and emptied it into the big bowl. She sighed, trying to get ready for another jumpscare round, as there was already an eerie silence in the living room due to the movie. She was cautious on what was happening in the movie to cause that kind of silence, but waved it off and went back to the room to finish the rest of it.

Amusingly, as soon as she took step back into the movie room, a darkened pupett flashed on the TV screen causing her to immediately jump and gasp, and a happy Foxy laugh at her displeasure.

* * *

The movie's credits rolled slowly over the screen as the creepy movie adventure came to an end. A happy Foxy still sat amused on the couch, but Mangle just happened to be the opposite, if not, worse.

"T'was pretty good, wasn't it?" Foxy ushered to the fox girl curled into his left side, blanket covering them both and all. Her cold arms had a strong grip on his warm red fur as she curled even more into his side. Her heart beat stayed ripe and alert after the last scene the horror movie presented. The pirate fox only snickered at the silent answer, and gave her a small comforting nudge before pressing the "off" button on the TV.

"Don't you ever...make me watch a horror movie like this with you again..." Mangle softly peeped with a distraught look on her face.

"What're ye talkin' about? They locked us in 'ere forcing us to watch somethin' new in tha first place. And yer sayin' you'd rather watch a movie like this alone next time? A brave lass ya are!" He proclaimed sarcastically, earning a playful slap on his ear.

"Whatever..." She silently murmured and turned away. When she did however, suddenly, she spotted something on the table in front of them she vividly remembered from the horror movie. In fact, it looked just alike. What if the movie came to haunt them?! She shrieked, "**The satanic button**!"

The sudden shriek made Foxy himself jump in alarm, thinking she was hurt or in trouble, and turned around to take a closer look himself. The vixen was crowded into one corner of the couch now as Foxy slowly picked up the thing she shrieked at, and quietly observed the particular form. As he came to know what exactly it was, the suspicion wiped off his face as fast as it came, and he gave Mangle a smirking pitiful look.

"This ain't any satanic button. Its just a jellybean!" He bellowed before snickering at her mistake.

Mangle gave off a shocked vibe before giggling nervously at her mistake. "Well don't rub it in! You don't know if it could get you too any second!" She declared as she stomped out the room, and went to test if the door was open herself. Her fingers curled around the knob as she gave a satisfying jerk. Surprisingly, the door in response didn't give any resistance.

In fact... it opened with such swiftness, it was almost like it wasn't even locked in the first place.

The two looked in awe, clueless, before Mangle exhaled, "...wh...wha...?" Turns out the door was open now, and they didn't know for...very long. That could very much mean they watched that movie for nothing. Well...not for Foxy...who still had things to spoil.

Vibrantly, the pirate fox skipped out into the hallway, happy he was free, and Mangle dragged along in confused pursuit. It wasn't until Foxy was near the kitchen he couldn't hold in his excitement, and screamed, "**THERE'S A SATANIC JELLYBEAN**!"

This of course caused Mangle to look at him in embarrassed horror as he continued laughing to himself. Indeed, Foxy was never afraid to spoil anything.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, that came out fine I guess. Hope you liked it Wolflover! Please do review! C:**

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE. Do to check it out and vote please... :3**


	3. Author's Note

**This is really just a chapter place holder, since I deleted the original chap 3 because I didn't like how I wrote it. Maybe I'll reupload it whenever I can write flirtatious jokes better. **

**Also, I know I'm horrible at updating anything. I apologize. 40% of the reason is because I get writer's block. The other 60 is mostly because of life's events getting in the way. B.A. apologizes. **

**It'll be a better goal to update twice as fast in the summer, so...be countin' on that ;)**

**Anywho, I'm happy I can at least stay ON fanfiction and see other stories to review. :3**


	4. Majestic Cuddles

**(A/N): Well, I had to update this eventually. Now that fanfiction is back up (it's been down for the past 20 DAYS) time for le writing. **

**This is gonna be relatively short, but hey, this is just a bunch of oneshots after all. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cuddles**

* * *

Mangle's tender shoulders shivered again as another breeze came through the house. Promptly, she brought the covers up to her chin and frowned to herself. She didn't like how this vacation was going, especially since it didn't completely take place in a house.

Well….it _was _considered a "house", but was more like a log cabin. The floors shined a beautiful wooden russet, and the sofas elated a tender brown in the amiable living room. There was no TV taking place here, but a fire place to take it's place instead. There were leftover s'mores on the living room table along with a few hot chocolate cups left over from the gang. So far, they (the whole Fazgang) were having a good time here.

Mangle was sure to chide Bonnie later for misusing the AC, only worsening the temperature. However, that had to wait, for Bonnie was napping right now. Of course the others didn't mind either, as they were chilling about in the other room. Looks like only Mangle took note of this cold temperature in the house mistake herself.

Lying across from her on the sofa sat Foxy, looking more homely than ever. His bright golden eyes lie shallow over his covers as he continued to stare into the fire place. In his mouth he chewed away at another s'more in glee. Mangle gazed back at him jealously. He was lucky to have a great time here so far, after all, the choice of the shelter they were gonna use for this day-out was his choice. She only wished the luckiness would also shine over to her, his girlfriend. Really, why didn't it?

Since luck hasn't been playing out for her, she might as well play out for luck and do things that could help in her favor herself. That would have to start...with this problem. Staying cold despite having the covers for her aid. Well, the covers she got _were _pretty thin, and weren't meant for bundling...but what else could she possibly use? The rest of the gang took the warm, big, bundle ones. It was then Mangle had an idea pop in her head.

For sometime in a while, she felt grateful she had a close relationship with someone from the gang with her right now, otherwise this plan probably wouldn't work.

"...F...F-Foxy?" Mangle peeped from the sofa across from his.

Foxy in turn raised his sleepy eyes, curious as to what his partner wanted, "...what's with ya, lass?"

Pink blush then rose to Mangle's cheeks as she got more nervous, and she looked to the ground for a moment. She darn well knew her significant other was oblivious to things such as these, and she'd just have to be blunt to get her point across. She sighed, "Do ya mind if I join you over there? This blanket's comfort sucks and it's cold…and you look cozy…"

However, Foxy's response wasn't what she was anticipating. The pirate fox only rose his brows and came up with a face that had a combination of drowsiness, curiosity and confusion. "...what-?" he repeated.

Mangle pouted and crossed her arms, "I'm asking to come and cuddle with you!" Finally the vixen was feeling impatient with how things were going here. She didn't wish to drag it out any longer. Besides, she liked spending quality time with him, they had few opportunities to ever since the vacation took place.

Foxy's head only nodded in a laid back fashion as he closed his eyes again, "Yea yea..sure." His voice dulled over to non caring and drowsy, and it was clear he didn't want to drag this out anymore than she did either. He opened a part of his cover, inviting her to his side.

This resulted in delight from Mangle. The excitable vixen smiled in glee, quickly walked over to Foxy's sofa, and carefully sat down. She comfortably curled into his side and nuzzled into his chest, being sure to see it stayed warm between them. Foxy in turn twined the covers around both of them, making sure it was plenty comfortable for themselves. Mangle took a soft breath in as she leisurely felt the solace in between them. It really has been a while.

"...I miss this…" Mangle faintly muttered into Foxy's chest as she shifted her body to face him a bit. In response, Foxy murmured softly in agreement and brought his arm around her to bring her closer into him. He wanted to make sure she kept warm, as he didn't want to ruin this intimate moment between them. He liked having her around after all. He then settled his chin over her soft head and sighed, tired after the long days fun.

"I love you," Mangle whispered and gingerly kissed his cheek. Quietly, Foxy drew a minuscule smile.

"...I love you too."

* * *

**(A/N): I was actually gonna have Freddy pop up again at the end and completely ruin it with his urges to post a pic of the fox couple on instagram ( like the first chapter), but I didn't know how to write that in without kinda ruining the intimate ending. Who knows, I might do it the next chapter, lol. Anywho...ain't Foxy the sweetest!?**

**Mini Springtrap: ...no. **

**Oh my...he's back again. I knew the baby story he featured in couldn't stop him... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed and continue reading! ;)**

**Toodles. :3**


	5. Coffee Shmoffee

**I HAS RETURNED. **

**Next request by MAGIIIC: **

"**Here's a small request, not that big, and special, but how about a trip to star bucks where Foxy shares his coffee with Mangle after she spills hers :3"**

* * *

**Coffee Shmoffee**

* * *

Mangle was, during this time, just looking for something to complete her uncomfortable morning; Well...so far anyway. Things just weren't...in place?

She wasn't really feeling up to performing the morning show at the Fazbear's after using the wrong makeup kit and getting screamed at by Blue, getting into paper clutter and getting Freddy upset, along with just in general...not being a help anymore. The actions of course made her feel disappointed and...well...nervous.

Later, before she left so she wouldn't get into anymore ruckus, she managed to persuade Foxy to come along and drop by Starbucks with her. He wasn't the least bit reluctant at all, with him being a coffee lover himself. He gave almost no trouble this morning, which Mangle found just sweet and a bit suspicious considering...well...Foxy just wasn't a morning person.

Despite that however, he's been helping her morning become better by the hour ever since they've left Starbucks with their coffee and returned to the pizzeria. She was grateful she had such a boyfriend; She chuckled to herself.

….aaaaannnnd then that happiness went down the drain.

Mangle wasn't expecting what came next as she walked over to the table Foxy was sitting at, coffee and purse in hand. It all but took _one small_ slip up and SLOOP, her cup of Caramel Cocoa Frappuccino was out of her paws. The cup made a big _cluck _when it hit the floor, then ice coffee splattered out and everything. Some of it got on her shoes, her fur...ugh, it was _humiliating!_

Both of them went quiet as they realized the slippery mistake. In contrast to the calm looking Foxy, Mangle was an awakening volcano. While steadily thinking back after all what's happened this morning, Mangle's paws ever so slowly came up to grip the hair on her head. Her eyes were wide, for she knew she'd probably get chastened for this too. Why couldn't anything work out to her favor?! The strong grip and grinding between her teeth was very apparent as she pulled her lips over them in bare sight.

By this time Foxy decided it'd be a good idea to help her calm down a bit right about now or else...well, he knew what'd happen next.

Before Mangle could blubber out her vent until it slowly escalated into one of her well known panic attacks, Foxy was next to her in an instant and he started guiding her over to the table by her arm. "Now, don't ya even start," he chided. The distressing look in her broad bamboo like green eyes also had a tint of confusion as she plopped down in the seat he assigned her in. _What could he possibly have in mind after her messups? Waste even more gas to go get **one** cup of another coffee? Those things were expensive! _

"Foxy, I-" she started, but was interrupted by some thick paper thing pressed against her mouth. She pulled back and saw it was a long straw...offered out to her. She glanced up to see Foxy nod to it, "Go on, take it."

She obliged, albeit suspiciously as Foxy popped his straw in his iced caramel frappaccino. She didn't feel comfortable taking some of his drink after she clumsily spilled hers. She solemnly sighed. However, if he didn't seem to mind, she wouldn't either.

She stuck her straw in next to his and took a small little sip. Hm….it wasn't so bad. A blush quickly brushed across her face as she felt both their noses touch while drinking the coffee. Foxy didn't seem to mind and was probably oblivious, but for the shy Mangle this was a cute moment. "...This is actually pretty good," she murmured and nuzzled him again.

He winked, "Glad ye like it."

The two foxes were very much enjoying their drink with each other. Finally, tranquility.

…..

"Gotcha!" a modest voice chuckled from behind them.

Poor Mangle jumped and nearly started choking on the coffee straw. The cup tipped, but failed to fall over the table's ledges, prompting relief between the two foxes. In contrast to his girlfriend however, Foxy merely gave a frown to the unexpected visitor, whom revealed to be one of the co-workers here and a good friend of Chica's.

_She _was a certain friendly female coworker they all knew: Angel.

The polar bear giggled at their reactions before looking at the snapped photo of the two on her phone. "I swear, we always get you guys at the best of moments! Think of what the others will think about this! So cute!" she whispered excitedly.

"What?! No! Not you too!" Mangle persisted with waving arms, her blush only graining deeper. It was always Freddy, Goldie and Bonnie who took the awkward pictures between her and Foxy, but now it looked like Angel, one of her good friends, was joining in on it as well. She was only making Mangle's nervousness worse however; Angel had already confiscated her phone. Unfortunately, the happy polar bear only smirked at the desired reaction and pressed "Submit photo" to Mangle's Instagram account, much to the latter's horror. Seeing she wasn't gonna give in, Mangle only sighed.

"Hugh….you're no different from your own annoying little boyfriend, ya know that? I thought he was the only Prankster Gangster," she muttered with narrowed eye slits. (**LOL PINK SHEEP REFERENCE).**

...it got quiet in the room.

"I heard that!" Golden Freddy's voice echoed in the other hallway.

"I wanted you to!" Mangle shouted back. Foxy took this time to take some of the drink himself. He was amused at what was happening in front of him. He had to give props to Angel; she timed their moment just right.

Angel only chuckled at the flabbergasted Mangle, but then gasped herself as the vixen gave her an idea. A...good idea she could work with for herself. She turned to the fox couple, "...ya know...sharing some coffee with your someone doesn't sound too bad…" she said, then walked out the room to look for her own significant other (whom happened to be peeking in the room the entire time. Sneaky lil arsehole).

"...what have we done?" Mangle questioned to nobody in particular as she saw Angel walk up to Goldie.

"_I _cert'nly think we made the mornin' better fer some folks," Foxy answered and gestured to the scene behind her. Mangle continued to observe.

The two smirked at the sight of Angel trying to convince an unmoving Goldie to go out for something to drink, just as the fox couple did. Her paws were interlinked with his as she offered suggestions to help their own stressful morning become better as the two lovers they were.

The golden bear only looked back up to Foxy and Mangle in defiance; His frowning gaze was practically screaming, _"Now I can't back out of this, thanks to you lovebird idiots." _Mangle only giggled at the golden bear's displeasure, and elbowed Foxy, wanting him to get a quick photo snap of the grump's current face.

However, despite Mangle's assumptions, Goldie wasn't a complete grumpy potato. He _did _care for his Angel in numerous ways. When he saw the genuineness in his dear lover's platinum, baby blue eyes, he knew he couldn't reject. With a sigh and a slight smile, he complied with Angel's request and gave a reassuring squeeze to her paw, much to her extravagant glee. She moved up to give him a kiss, which he seemed to highly enjoy, before she started leading him by his paw out of the pizzeria.

Foxy shook his head at their compassionate interactions with a small smile "Yea, we've definitely got somethin' goin' on if we can sway other couples' desires."

He then leaned over and sealed a quick kiss, which in turn elated a giggle from the shy vixen.

* * *

**AW, AIN'T THAT SWEET. lol, hope you liked it. **

**AngelIsJustOneOfMyFNAFFanmadeCharactersBTW. If yer curious about what she's like, just view her description in my profile, just like the other FNaF Characters in my AU. It was actually fun making all their "profiles" lmao. **


End file.
